Bittersweet Memories
by ayvid peace
Summary: They say that you are born with your fate written on your hand.She tried to change her fate and now,she will pay for it.OC character,Based on "Cross road blues". Please review!


"Oh gee,I wonder why i don't do this more often.." she thought to herself with a lot of sarcasm.

She was currently in one of the hottest nightclubs in New york "Forno" with her frien - _fans_, she reminded herself,for she knew that calling these people her friends would only result in her fooling in the most scantily clad attire these _girls_ could lay their hands on while not outright breaking the law for indecent exposure, these girls danced, nay squirmed on the dance floor in a pathetic attempt to look "hot", while she being the modest girl that she was, wore a crisp white shirt and black, tailored trousers but she added a highly sequined blazer on because well, it _was _a was seated on one of the plush sofas in the VIP booth, which was one of the most exclusive rooms in the club, and it did cost a lot,but that was not really on the mind since it was paid by her company i.e the scantily-clad girls.

She started to feel stuffy,as if the room had been turned up a few that she was the only person in the booth and that nobody really was going to miss her,she hastily removed a piece of paper from her purse and scribbled a short thank you note to the hostess i.e her boss and left the club as quickly as out of the club,she took deep breaths of fresh cool air which cleared her slowly started walking on the footpath,immersed in her thoughts.

Her book had just gone platinum in terms of sales and the party at Forno had been arranged by her publishing company as a sort of as it was,celebrating was the last thing on her the time she woke up that morning,she had a vague feeling,like she was supposed to remember something important but for the life of her she couldn't and this feeling just intensified throughout the tried to clear her mind as she reasoned that if it _really _was that important,she would remember stopped waking for a moment as she felt a light breeze blow across her face which calmed her racing continued her leisurely stroll as her thoughts drifted to her life so far.

On the professional front, it was all peaches and very first novel was an instant hit, a bestseller which even set a few records in the literary followed it up with not one or two but four books which won many awards and a short span of ten months,she had established herself as a force to reckon books were interesting,witty,funny but most of all they took the reader for a ride they would not forget that twists and turns in her tomes made for thrilling times the first person who would agree was Nina.

Nina and her had been inseparable since were the best of friends and their friendship had been put through many tests like bullies, lunch-box drama, cooties, scraped knees, teenage, back-stabbing, greed, misunderstandings and many more trials but they still stood strong for each was one of the few people who strongly believed that she would one day become a famous would always go through her dream journal and offer remarks like"This is a good alliteration" or "You should try tweaking this poem a little, It has good potential"There was one point of time when she thought she would not be able to function properly without her and that they would continue to be friends until they became old and wrinkly."Oh naive, naive me of the past.." she sighed as she remembered exactly when they started going their separate ways...

* * *

_Tears ran freely down her face as she slowly got up from her kneeling turned around to find the one person who she never thought she would see - by looking at her horrified and tear-stricken face,she understood that Nina had seen too much for her own good._

_"Do you have __**any**__ idea what you have just done?" she said in a calm manner but her tense jawline and stiff body language showed her anger which was rolling in waves."Did you even __**think, **__for a moment about the consequences of this?"she all but flinched at hearing those words, as if someone had slapped her across the was probably the dearest person in the world to her and seeing her this angry made her feel guilty and tried to raise her chin up in an effort to show courage but she failed miserably and she asked five words which broke Nina's heart because under all that anger, she felt hope that this was all just some practical joke."Did you even once think of me when you did what you did?" she whispered,as she had no more strength to be words squished Nina's heart and hopes when she asked her_

_"How much did you see?"_

_A huge sob made its way through her body and Nina had to control herself from openly sobbing on the cross-roads that they were standing on as she whispered one word that unknowingly changed both of their futures._

_"Everything"_

* * *

A loud honk from a taxi brought her back to the kept idly wandering when she came across a sparsely populated jazz-themed club of the need to distract herself from her thoughts,she entered the club and took a seat at one of the dimly lit corners and listened to the song which the band just started playing...

_I am intrinsically no good_

_I have a heart that's made of wood_

_I am only biding time_

_Only reciting memorized lines..._

She had a sudden feeling as if she was being watched by a famous writer,she was used to a few heads turning her way but this time it felt felt as if this person, whoever it was, was trying to burn a hole through her face the feeling was so intense that she started to become restless,scanning the few people who were in the club to see if it was them.

Her eyes suddenly landed on _his._And she realized with a feeling of pure horror what it was that her mind was trying to remind her all day.

She practically sprinted towards the bartender who was cleaning up and asked him "What is today's date?"The barkeeper, who was initially surprised to see her, thought for a moment and said "The twelfth of something wrong lady?" he asked as she had gone clumsily attempted to seat herself on one of the bar stools as she had lost all feeling in her fear began to inch through her veins and she resolutely looked on ahead because she knew that if she turned her head back, he would understand that she saw attempted to take deep breaths to control her nerves but her heart almost exploded when she heard someone softly whisper in her ear "Hello, Caroline.."

A year ago, on this day, Caroline Stills made a deal with _him._

And he was here for her to fulfill her end of the deal.

* * *

Soooooo this is based on the episode "crossroad blues". I only saw about 15 minutes of that episode though so i would say that this occurs before sam and dean get to know about the is my first fic so be gentle but please review! :)

DISCLAIMER : I don't own supernatural.I don't own "Hem of your garment" by Cake either.


End file.
